


Over The Honeymoon

by MatureFicsOnly



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: A Pinch of Angst, Anal Sex, Briefcase Boyfriends, Briefcase Buddies, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Honeymoon, I'll add the rest of the mature tags as soon as I update this, Kissing in the Rain, Knotting (sort of), M/M, Makeovers, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Semi-Explicit, a small recap on Sam and Guy's life, delayed honeymoon, half-rhyme half-freeform, set after Sam finds his mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatureFicsOnly/pseuds/MatureFicsOnly
Summary: (Formerly called Yearn. The name sounded lame so I came up with a new one. Yay.)Guy was given an opportunity at the worst possible time. Sam just wants Guy to do what makes him happy. The only consequence behind this fortuitous miracle was their undying urge to touch, feel, and become one.All they need to do is wait. How bad can that possibly be?ON HIATUS UNTIL THE RELEASE OF SEASON 2
Relationships: Gluntz/Michellee (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 93





	1. Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> This CHAPTER has a bit of smut That's all I'm saying.  
> I'll also try to make this as short as I can cause I don't want to spend a lot of time on this.
> 
> Enjoy!

_It has been a week since he and Guy got married, and a year since he found his mom. Sam’s life was moving forward. He felt like he’d finally won! About a month after Mr. Jenkins was sent to his home, Sam and Guy shared their first kiss. Then they kept a slow and steady relationship ever since._

_But shortly after they got married, Guy received a phone call. It was from another well-known inventor who works in the City Hall. Something about offering a partnership to invent some kind of machine commissioned by the Glurfsburg Mayor, whose name escapes me._

_Guy received the phone call the morning after their wedding. Unfortunately for them, Sam passed out from the after party, and missed out on the plan they were heading. When Sam saw Guy’s opportunity at such a bad time, Guy shook his head, but Sam said,_

_“It’s fine! I know how much this opportunity means to you.”_

_“But Sam, this is our honeymoon! We planned this for months. I told those sons of yips not to call me during this time!” Guy ranted. He knew he should’ve sent those resumes later._

_“Yeah, but this is what you wanted!”_

_“You’re the one I want!”_

_“Guy,” Sam hushed, “it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere, and I want you to do this! We can resume our honeymoon another time.”_

_“But I could be working for two weeks straight! I could come home late feeling tired and stressed and it’ll be like we haven’t spent a single today together since we got married!” Guy went on, his face feeling flushed. Not with flattery, but with anger and frustration._

_“Then I guess I’ll keep on waiting!” Sam said with eager determination._

_“Sam… you know what waiting does to you.”_

_“And you know what missing an opportunity does to you! Besides, we can still do stuff like eat dinner or talk about our day or kiss each other hello or goodbye. There are lots of fun things to do at the span of such a short time! You gotta think positive, Guy. I won’t let you back down on this opportunity for me because I want you to have this! As your best friend, and your spouse, you’ll always have my support.”_

_Guy’s expression relaxed but he felt his chest sting. He knelt to Sam’s height and kissed his wedding ring. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, Sam.”_

_“Would you? Could you?”_

_Guy pressed their lips together._

_“Always.”_

* * *

“And ever since he started working, he came home tired, grumpy… I mean, he’s always like that, but I never get to spend enough time with him! Maybe I didn’t take this situation into account very seriously,” Sam groaned while slumped on the booth table.

Ah Donna’s Diner: the perfect place to chat and unwind with a cup of coffee and a plate of green eggs and ham. It was Sam’s third most favorite spot for his favorite dish, not that he minds! 

Sitting next to Sam was his friend, and former enemy, Gluntz, who arranged their meetup. “What am I gonna do, Gluntz? We’ve only been married for a week and it already feels like it’s falling apart!”

“Don’t be dramatic,” Gluntz scoffed playfully, “Guy’s a tough one! He’s just trying to get his job done faster so he can spend more time with you. That’s how I do my job before meeting up with Lee.”

“Yeah, but what if he rushes it but does it wrong? He could get fired and it’ll be all my fault!”

“Hey, the Sam I know never looks on the dark side! You and Guy are like Yin and Yang. And even though Guy comes home at the end of the day feeling worn out and ready to punch something, he still loves being with you anyway! Some people take out their work frustrations on the ones they love, but I’m sure they mean well. Has Guy ever done that to you?” Gluntz asked.

“Um… well, no. I mean I saw him kick his hat once but that’s it. I wanted to hug that hat…”

“Then he’s way better than any other guy you’ll ever meet! Trust me when I say he’s trying his best for you.”

Sam sighed with relief, “Thanks, Gluntz. I feel reassured now.”

“No problem!”

“So… enough about me. Are you and ‘Lee’ getting along?” Sam asked playfully.

Gluntz blushed and twirled her ears, “Maybe. Five months and counting! I got to show off this fancy lingerie I bought at Entyson’s Ensembles and Intimates down the road. We both had a laugh! Oh and her daughter’s amazing. She so wanted to become a BADGUY like me!”

“You do make a pretty good role model for both of them!” Sam chuckled.

“Aw thanks!” Gluntz laughed, “So, how’s your sexy time going? Wink, wink?”

Sam hunched his shoulders and smirked shyly, “Yeah… we’re still, shall we say, inexperienced.”

Gluntz gawked at what her ears just heard, “Wait… you mean!?”

Sam shook his head.

“Like I said, Guy’s colleagues called him the morning after our wedding night.”

“Why didn’t you get it on during your wedding night?”

“Guy told me I got drunk and passed out in the pool.”

“Oh yeah, I remember that! You took five shots and started saying dirty things to Guy. It was hilarious!”

Sam paled in complexion, “Wait, I said what!?”

“I can’t remember the details because I was also slightly drunk, but I heard you saying something about wanting Guy to… ya know, put it in,” teased the female knox. 

Sam’s face grew hot, “Oh flitzamajibit! What did Guy do!?”

“I can’t remember. I think he was trying to tell you to snap out of it. I’m still wondering why he didn’t have sex with you then.”

“Maybe he was embarrassed by my drunk state of mind! I gotta do something!” Sam exclaimed. Before he left the diner, Gluntz stood off her booth to grab his arm.

“Whoa there, CaSAMova! Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“What’s it look like? I have to apologize!”

“Dude, it’s fine! You don’t have to apologize for being drunk. It was your wedding for yip’s sake!”

“Well then what should I do?”

“Come on, Sam… you know the answer’s obvious!” 

Gluntz dragged Sam outside the diner to a more private area before whispering, “get it on!”

“Wha?”

“When he comes home, make him feel relaxed, whisper sweet nothings, let him know how much you want him! I’m sure he’s been holding back for your sake too. You did say he was finishing their invention by the end of today, right?”

“Yes, but—”

“Ah-ah! Thinks positive. No buts! There’s only your butt, that belongs to one Guy, and that Guy is on his way home right now waiting to see you.”

Sam’s eyes widened and checked his watch, which somehow appeared on his wrist. “Oh shoot, you’re right! Thanks Gluntz, I think I know what to do. I’ll see you soon! Send my love to Michelle end EB!”

“No problem! Do you think your plan will work though?” Gluntz shouted as she watched Sam run.

“It might not, but I’m going to try thanks to you!”

* * *

Sam rushed home later that night, only to find Guy eating his dinner upright.

“Guy! You’re home early,” Sam half-greeted, half-panted. The Who leapt onto his husband to give him a quick kiss. 

“Nice to see you too,” Guy greeted casually, “Where have you been?”

“At the diner,” Sam answered incompletely, “how was work?”

“Good! We finally finished the Hypewriter. Never again will the secretary have to type every word that comes out of the mayor’s mouth because it practically types itself. And it runs on coffee, which wasn’t my idea,” Guy said as he finished his meal. ""Plus there were a few other inventions that we haven't finished yet but I couldn't care less about that right now."

“That sounds convenient!”

“Speaking of convenient,” Guy took out a few brochures from his briefcase and handed them over to his spouse, “here’s a list of decent and affordable locations where we can resume our honeymoon."

“You're too sweet!" He skimmed through the brochures then stared back at Guy, "Even Stovepipe?” Sam snorted.

“Yes, but we’ll stay at Stovepipe Hotel, which is five stars higher than the four-star Motel. There’s no way I’m spending our honeymoon at my house.”

“Yeah, that’d be awkward, wouldn’t it? 'Guy-Am-I, you’re not doing it right!'” Sam teased by mimicking Mrs. Am-I’s voice.

“Har, har,” Guy retorted. "I'm going to take a shower, so let me know if you decided on our destination."

Sam watched Guy head for the bathroom and looked back at the brochures. His face softened, feeling slightly heartbroken. He didn't care about where they went. Whether it's Stovepipe Junction, Whoville, or some place called Maine Clouchure...

"I don't need any of these fancy places," Sam mumbled for sure, "It's always just been you."

He took a deep breath. Should he make the next step? Make love with Guy now or go straight to bed? His eyes lit up with hope.

He's not giving up yet!

"Guy, wait!" 

Sam stopped at the door and stared at the knob, for on the other side of the room was his husband of a knox. He thought about picking the lock so he can get in with Guy. But what if it's not the right time for that?

On second thought, never mind.

Sam heard his name softly echoing from Guy's lips. It's not the first time he overheard Guy masturbating at the thought of him. As he felt something south make its way up north. Sam covered himself and rushed to their room henceforth. 

On the bed Sam sat, he felt his face grow hot. He too touched himself before while thinking about Guy... and his knot. He relished Guy's groans of pleasure coming from the bathroom. How does it feel to have Guy enter him?

 _Pain now, pleasure later_ , Sam assumed.

He sucked on his fingers to stifle his moans before bringing them down past his nethers below. One hand touched his shaft and the other worked its fingers inside him. 

"Guy..." he panted. Oh how he wanted him.

His fingers ran deep, but not deep enough. When he thought of Guy going deeper, his lips parted with a huff. He never felt those nerves of pleasure, what the glup is that like? If Guy's fingers brushed him there, will it send him on cloud nine?

He moaned Guy's name again and again until his fingers drew out while spurts of hot cum burst on his hand. Fresh tears pooled from his eyes, both from pleasure and disappointment.

When will it be Guy this time? Because waiting's becoming pointless. 

Sam quickly cleaned himself off and placed a brochure on the table. It was the destination he wanted: a familiar neighborhood with trees that smelled of maple.

Guy entered the room five minutes later, only to find his spouse asleep - dreaming of Guy bonding with his mater. The knox removed his towels and sat on the right side. He noticed the brochure that said:

"Stovepipe, huh?" 

Guy turned to Sam and planted a kiss on his forehead,

"Consider it done."

And he wrapped his arms around his still newlywed. 


	2. Drowning in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening belonged to everyone.
> 
> But tonight, it's theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS A LENGTHY ONE WITH A LITTLE BIT OF EVERYTHING... 
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT PROCEED IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS SORT OF THING NOR LIKE GUY AND SAM AS A COUPLE. A married couple to be exact.
> 
> This took me hours to finish so happy reading! And I apologize for any grammatical/spelling errors I made in advance.

As the sun rose over the eastern horizon, Sam and Guy made an early departure on their way to the bus station. They stopped at Donna's Diner one last time to once again indulge in eggs and ham with deep shades of lime. They had their briefcases and were ready to go. While they waited for their breakfasts, Sam nervously drummed on the table with his fingers.

"So... what are we doing at your good ol' hometown?"

"Well, for starters we're going sightseeing. There's a little neighborhood get-together going on there at the moment and I thought it'd be nice to introduce you to some of my folks from high school."

Sam grinned with hints of sparks in his eyes, "Who are you and what've you done to my Guy?"

"I think the question is 'what're you doing to me'? And I already know the answer to that."

Sam blushed. Is Guy thinking what he's thinking? Well I'm not gonna tell you so I might as well hush!

"Um, Guy... can I ask you something stupid?"

"Sure."

"When I was... um... tipsy after our wedding, I..." Sam stuttered, for he realized he had Guy's full attention! "I didn't say anything that made you feel uncomfortable, did I?"

"Um," Guy mumbled dryly, "I don't think so. You kept trying to come onto me a lot and I kept saying no... cause you know, everyone was watching."

"Okay for the record, I was not--"

"Yourself, I know," Guy shrugged. "It's no big deal. Alcohol isn't my kind of drink but at least it helps me to better protect you when you're drunk."

"Oh no... what did I do?"

"Let's just say... you nearly drowned yourself in a pool and I had to get you out. You even kissed me and it nearly made me drown us both."

"Heh.. well, it's nice to know you're there for me. Makes me wish I could remember."

"See, that's the main reason why I didn't want to..." Guy paused for a moment, aware of the fact that they were in a public venue.

"Two orders of green eggs and ham!" Donna called as she approached their booth.

"N-never mind."

"Guy, just tell me. I can take it."

"I know you will but the people around us might not. We'll continue this discussion later," Guy whispered.

Not long after it's served, they finished their green eggs and ham. Donna placed the bill on the table.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Guy muttered courteously, "By the way, I'm paying."

"Yeah," Sam flashed a charming smirk and slid the bill to his side of the booth, "I don't think so. I'll tell Donna it's on me."

"Yeah," Guy snatched the bill, "Not this time. Please, Sam, I insist."

Sam reciprocated the gesture, "No, I insist that i insist!"

"I politely decline."

"Would you, could you let me handle it?"

"No, I would not, could not let you take care of it!"

They stared at each other for a moment, holding the bill from both ends with their wedded hands. They grinned ear-to-ear and burst out laughing at their pointless demands.

"Alright, fine, Guy. You win. Come on, we're going to miss our bus to Stovepipe Junction!" Sam scurried out the door as Guy paid the bill. He tipped his hat to the waitress and turned his back on the till. 

In time they arrived and showed their tickets to the driver before entering the bus with skis instead of tires.

The trip took at least two hours. Perhaps three or maybe four. Sam fell asleep while Guy cherished his quiet snores. He pulled Sam close until his body touched his side. Then he looked out the window as they entered Stovepipe.

* * *

Sam lifted his palm to catch the soft, pink petals that were ever so calm. He turned to his spouse and blew the petals at his face. Guy merely flinched and swatted the petal with no haste. 

"Who knew spring looked so beautiful here?" Sam swooned.

"Well it is known for being the second most romantic destination for spring in the world. I remember feeling lonely from it all," Guy recalled. "The gathering begins at in fifteen minutes. Is there anything in particular you're after before it starts?"

"Oh! Can we look for souvenirs? I wanna grab some for my mom cause I'm visiting her next week."

"Sure! I think the best shop for that should still be open."

* * *

Sam gasped at all the items in store: snowglobes, sandglobes, and Whophones galore! There were lava lamps, marbles, and gardening tools alike. Utensils, stuffed toys, and... even picket signs for strikes?

"Whoa! Where should I begin?" he asked slowly. 

"Maybe go down each isle alphabetically," Guy suggested.

"You got it, Husbuddy!" 

While Sam skipped along the aisles, choosing between egg cups and mug cones, Guy took out what appeared to be his Whophone. After scrolling endlessly down his list of contacts, Guy made his call.

And Sam came back with a dozen honey glaze packs a pair of contacts.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Some dressing for my mom's ham recipe on Thanksgiving, and some contacts that were specifically designed to protect people's eyes from spitting oil," Sam informed with the tone of a marketer.

"Ah smuntz, I wish I thought of that instead of the foggles. Give them here so I can pay for it."

"Are you sure? You seem to be covering all the expenses today." Sam asked unsurely, while giving Guy his gifts to lend to the till lady.

"Hey, Guy! Long time no see," greeted the cashier.

"Hey, Parker. It's been years," Guy casually greeted. "Have you met my spouse?"

The cashier gasped, "Oh my gosh! You're married now!? Who's the lucky lady?"

"Actually, it's--"

"Hi there!" Sam stepped in, "I'm Sam, Sam I-Am! Or as I now like to call myself: Sam I-Am-I."

She gasped again.

"Get out, he looks so adorable! Even your surnames go well together."

"He's a lucky Guy, alright!" Sam mentioned while nudging his husband's arm.

"That I am, Sam I-Am-I." Guy winked, then turned back to the cashier, "So, what'll it be?"

"Twenty bruckles overall; only the best discount for some of the best students at Stovepipe High! It's a pleasure doing business with you."

"Just like old times at our entrepreneurship project, am I right?"

Sam rested his chin on his arms, "Oh, snippet time! What'd you do then?"

"Oh, we used to be part of a group who sold our own creations to the rest of the students at our school. I made inventions, Parker made desserts, Chad made woodworks. We made a huge profit then and went nuts at the shopping centers downtown. Good times."

"Good times indeed. Hey, thanks for stopping by, Sam! Guy's amazing, so you must be all kinds of special for him to be with you." 

"Thanks, Parker! You're a beauty. Guy never told me this but I'm sure he had such wonderful friends like you back in high school!"

"You are as sweet as you are adorable," swooned the cashier, "have a fantabulous day!"

* * *

"She looks pretty, Guy. Did you two used to date before?"

"What? No. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

Guy placed an arm on his lover's shoulder, "Sam, dating wasn't on my agenda back in high school. I may have been popular, but I was still a geek and girls back then weren't fond of people like me. All they wanted were the answers to my homework and all that stereotypical jazz."

"Aw bummer. I mean let's be real here: for a knox you're very attractive."

Guy rolled his eyes, "Tell that to my scowl lines."

"No I mean it. Your mom showed me your high school photos and you look handsome in every single one! It's like your good looks runs in the family," Sam rambled.

"I suppose you're right. Heh, I assume you would've found my brothers more attractive than me, right? I had the brains, they had brawns and looks. You could have chosen any of them but you chose me."

Sam swatted Guy's arm, "Of course I chose you silly! Even if I had to choose between your brothers they'll never be you." He smiled softly and hugged the knox's arm,

"I love my good-regular-ol' inventor-Guy. It's the kind of guy I've always wanted."

Guy felt his chest swell on the inside. Of all his siblings, he was Sam's favorite Am-I. And sure if he saw his brothers first how special would they be? They liked green eggs and ham before they met him. There would be no adventure, no friendship, no hope, no love, and no family.

They were about to lean in for a kiss when suddenly--

"Guy, is that you?"

Were they Mr. and Mrs. Am-I? How lovely!

Sam released his grip and Guy rushed over to hug his mother, who wore a floral dress to match the occasion. She noticed Sam, who later stepped in, and opened her arms for a hug.

"There's my new son-in-law!" she addressed with elation

"Hi Mom-Am-I! I missed you," Sam greeted back as he let himself into her arms. He faced Mr. Am-I, who also happily approved of one of his many hugs.

It's merely his charm.

"It's so good to see you! I heard about Guy's new job as Glurfsburg's latest inventor."

"That's my boy!" beamed Mr. Am-I. "How was it?"

Guy rolled his eyes and groaned, "Tiring... but ultimately rewarding. To our surprise, it didn't explode."

"That's great, honey!" chirped Mrs. Am-I. "What was it?"

While Guy continued to jabber on, Sam wandered off to event which already started. He passed by the booths and games and sat by a fountain. He had the perfect view of Guy and everyone he grew up with from a distance. Sam marvelled at the sight from a distance and noticed some girls asking Guy for assistance. He lifted his head and furrowed his brows to see how his husband would react. Within seconds, the town was packed! Guy's pupils looked around, from the people and through the sound until their eyes met through the bustling crowd. He turned to the women and promised to come back before he walked over to Sam, who smiled at him back.

"There you are, I got worried! Is everything okay?" Guy inquired worriedly.

"Of course! I just want to sit back and watch you rekindle with the community," Sam answered, his expression looking bubbly. "Don't worry, I'll catch up with you. I got to make a call with my mom first to see if she's okay."

Guy smiled and knelt on one knee to give his husband a quick peck on the cheek, "Tell her I said hi. I just need to fix a grill for those girls."

"You go, Guy!" Sam urged on. While Guy assisted, Sam called his mom.

* * *

"So where's that grill you want me to fix?" Guy asked rather proudly. He recognized those faces: they used to be cheerleaders who boosted the school's varsity! I know what you're thinking, but for a stereotype, they weren't bratty and vain. They respected Guy and everyone else their age!

"Oh don't worry the grill's fine," said one of the girls.

"What?"

"Yeah, we thought your hubby was nearby!" said the second girl, who was identical to the first. "Since you're back, we thought about giving you a makeover to surprise him."

"Uh, you're kidding right?" Guy muttered in confusion.

"Uh duh, of course not!" said the third, the eldest, who took Guy's hat off his head.

"Hey!"

"Just do it. It's old and it makes your hair sweat."

"Put that in your briefcase, I'm sure Sam's seen you with your hair out for hours right?" said the first.

"We can style it for you and your husband will love it! Or in the very least he might," added the second.

"Okay, twins slow down!" silenced the third, "Guy, we're not forcing you on anything. We just want today to be special for you two."

Guy huffed in annoyance. Well they did fancy him up before his wedding. Would it be so bad to let them keep on meddling?

"Alright fine," he said almost begrudgingly, "but no over-the-top makeovers, got it?"

"Yay!" said the twins.

"And another thing," Guy interjected, "I'm wearing the hat and you can't stop me."

"Aw man!" 

"You know, you even said that at before your wedding," recalled the third. "I never really understood why." 

He sighed at the clothing and stroked its fabric. "If I hadn't met Sam then I would've allowed it. Every memory I have with him exists in this hat," he looked at the girls sternly, "therefore I would not and could not keep it off."

The twins swooned and the eldest shed a tear. 

Guy's words felt so moving, you might shed a tear too!

ornotdependingonhowemotionallysensitiveyouare

Meanwhile, Sam just finished the call with his mom and wiped a tear from his eye. But after taking a quick reroute around the town's square, he found no sight of Guy. He found Mrs. Am-I though and rushed to her side.

"Uh, where's Guy? I can't find him anywhere," Sam inquired worriedly.

"Oh, he's still with his former classmates."

"And why can't I find them?" 

"Oh, they're just giving him a little makeover."

Sam dropped his shoulders, "I-I thought he was going to fix their grill."

"Oh he thought that too! Don't worry, he didn't lie to you," assured Mrs. Am-I, "I tried to tell them that they don't need to keep it a secret but they decided to over-complicate things a bit."

"Huh," muttered Sam, "Or maybe they knew how clingy I was and thought I was gonna follow them! Aren't they clever?"

"Guy did say they were cheerleaders!" giggled Mrs. Am-I, "Would you like a makeover too? One cute outfit on you could send Guy to the moon!"

Sam grinned from ear-to-ear, "Oh his surprise is as good as mine will be. Let's do it!"

* * *

After multiple attempts to dress up, Guy finally stepped out of the curtain with a look the girls were unsure of: it was a simple navy red flannel sweater with a hood. He kept his crumpled hat on, his hair underneath was groomed handsomely and his sleeves were rolled just two inches below his elbows. He looked at himself in the mirror and smirked in approval.

"I like this," he muttered.

The twins had their jaws dropped and the eldest cocked an eyebrow in bewilderment.

"Seriously, Guy? We picked out a whole line of tuxedos, coats, and button-ups for you to try on and you're going simple with that flannel sweater?" her baffled frown turned upside down into a smile that matched Guy's grin, "Good choice!"

"Really?" asked the first twin.

"Really?" the second quickly followed.

"Duh. When we dress up boys, we gotta think like em!" the third turned to Guy and cheered him on, "You look great. Go get him, Meloner!" 

Guy was shoved out of what appeared to be a makeover trailer. He looked back and thought perhaps the odds were in his favor. Coming back home, he still felt an overwhelming fear of judgement. But here he was now receiving his former community's genuine sentiments. He scanned the town for signs of a red hat. As his concern rose, he found and rushed to his dad.

"Where's Sam? Did he leave?"

"I'm not sure, son," recalled Mr. Am-I. "Last time I saw him, he was with your mom."

"Oh, okay. Let me know when he gets back cause I gotta make a call."

"Sure thing, son! Don't forget to help yourself to your mom's blue chicken and rice. They are to die for!" exclaimed Mr. Am-I

"I will!"

* * *

"Oh you look so sweet I'm getting a cavity!" squealed Mrs. Am-I.

Sam I-Am stood before the mirror to check himself out. His hat was in his briefcase, allowing his hair to stand out. He wore a red flannel button-up with a green leg of ham stitch on the left chest. He took his hat out and put it on again.

"Mom Am-I, I like this one the best!" 

"Oh I just knew you'd love it! Flannel is the trend of fall and spring. It goes well for any date with adults your age!"

"You, my dear, put the "trend" in trendsetter," Sam praised. "I can't wait to see Guy!"

"I'm sure he feels the same way about you," came Mrs. Am-I's kind reply.

Sam smiled, and it was a sad one. Mrs. Am-I felt this in a hearbeat and said, "What's wrong, hun?"

"I-I'm sorry," Sam whimpered, "You've always been so kind to me. It's just that there are times where I still feel terrible about what I did to Guy... how I lied to you and everyone else in your family. I know that was too long ago but the feeling suddenly hit me. That's all."

Mrs. Am-I shook her head and smiled as she rested her hand on Sam's left shoulder.

"There is nothing to be ashamed about. We understood your reasons a long time ago and all was forgiven. We know you changed for the better because of our son and he changed because of you!

"Our family never would have been this close again if it wasn't for you stepping in to Guy's life. Even when Guy left for Glurfsburg, he wasn't himself. He fell into this dismissive state of depression and we didn't take it into account that much until he came back with you.

"You made our family whole and you proved more than words how much you love our son. That's more than what any mother could ask for," reassured Mrs. Am-I.

Sam grinned, "You know? My mom told me the same thing." He threw his arms around her and she did the same. 

"You know if your mother came here we'd be happy to let her stay the night!"

"I'd love that, Mom Am-I." 

They both flinched as they saw the clock strike one. Sam gasped, "Oh shoot, I need to find Guy! Thanks, Mom Am-I!" He took his briefcase and ran out the boutique.

Guy's mother sighed contentedly, "You too."

* * *

Sam made his way through the crowd and saw a crumpled brown hat standing out. 

"Guy!"

When he made his way through, he saw Guy on the Whophone talking to no-one-knows-who.

"Guy? Who are you talking to?"

Guy flinched and turned around only to see Sam all dressed up as he was.

"Wow..." he sighed, but shook his head to answer his question, "don't worry about it!"

"Guy, if this is about work again--"

"Sam I... I'm sorry but I can't say. You have to trust me. Please."

It worried Guy so much to see Sam get hurt by none other than him and his secretive words.

"You're not leaving me again are you?" Sam choked out.

Guy sighed, "No, Sam. I promise you that much."

Sam's frown turned upside down, and ran up to hug his spouse while his heart continued to pound.

"You look handsome by the way," Guy heard Sam say.

The knox blushed while hugging Sam back, "T-thanks. You look... cute, by the way."

Sam lifted his head so it was now face-to-face, "Aw is my Husbuddy at loss for words?"

Guy snickered, "Can you blame me?"

"Guilty," came Sam's sultry whisper. Before they could kiss, a cough from Guy's older brother brought them to a halt.

"Sorry to interrupt the PDA, but may I interest you with some blue chicken and rice? Guy loved it as a child."

"I still like it, you know," Guy teased back as he grabbed two servings for himself and Sam. "Here, try some. You got me to try green eggs and ham so here's a little something for you."

"Oh, it's blue! Talk about nostalgia for trying something new." Sam winked at Guy before trying his new dish. He marvelled at its flavor and continued to chow down.

"Mm! Oh, I'm in bliss. This tastes great! Who made this?"

"Mom made it," responded Guy's brother. "You may not know this but Guy's a good cook himself."

Sam slowly turned his head to his spouse, "Where have you been all my life?" he asked. "I'm aroused."

The trio shared a laugh. Guy felt his brother tug his arm, and heard as clear as a clap.

"Speaking of which, how's your spice life getting along?" he teased mercilessly.

Sam nearly choked on his fork while Guy punched his brother's arm roughly. "Not cool, bro."

"Chillax, little bro! I'm just teasing. For old time's sake," the older replied. "You're a good keeper, Sam! Stay awesome."

"You too, Brother Am-I!" Sam yelled nonchalantly while taking another bite of his chicken. "Man, I wish my mom was here to taste this! I bet she'd love it as much as I do."

"You're probably right." Guy felt his pocket ring once more, causing Sam to get suspicious once more. He ignored the Whophone call and smiled wider. "Let's ask her, shall we?"

Sam got the message in an instant. He dropped his paper plate and covered his mouth for he saw a most cherished face in the distance. There was the woman who travelled all the way from East Flurbia and through Flam.

It was none other than his--

"MOM!"

He cried out as he rushed to hug her. Mrs. I-Am laughed as her son nearly tackled her. The whole town was in awe by the sudden surprise. Mrs. Am-I saw the commotion and was pulled into a side hug from Guy.

"What are you doing here?" Sam cried with happiness.

"Your Guy invited me here!" Giggled Mrs. I-Am, "I thought I couldn't afford to come, but Guy covered my travel expenses and gave me all the right directions through our Whophone calls. I'm sorry if it felt like I was taking some time away from you two but I just really wanted to see you."

"N-no... don't apologize for anything. I'm just glad you're here!" Sam whimpered before crying on his mother's shoulder in the hug. She too whimpered and looked at Guy, who was tugged by his mum.

"That's my boy," whimpered Mrs. Am-I.

When everyone went about their business during the little get together, Sam pulled away from the hug and saw Guy's smile so tender. He made the widest grin and and made the most cliche thoughts.

"Thank you for trusting me, Sam I-Am."

_I'll love this Guy forever._

The event lasted till six in the evening. It took that long yet felt so ephemeral. Half the crowd had already left, and the rest were left cleaning. 

Guy, Sam and their in-laws assisted with the cleanups. All the paper plates were ready to be recycled as well as the paper cups. A drizzle soon befell them as the night grew and grew. When they bid their families goodnight, Sam thought: already so soon?

He didn't want his mom to leave, not at this hour. Guy's parents thought it would be nice for Mrs. I-Am to spend the night with their family at home, all warm and cozy from the incoming downpour.

"Sleep well, mom. You came a long way to see me," Sam softly spoke.

"I'm glad I came." Mrs. Am-I turned to hug Guy, "thank you for everything. You're the best son-in-law any mother-in-law could ask for."

Guy's eyes widened. He felt loved by one of Sam's own. It wasn't the first time, but it always felt better than the last. 

"You and me both."

The rest of the Am-I's gave their hugs goodnight. Guy took out his umbrella and walked off with Sam, and their hands held tight. 

As the rain grew heavier, so did the silence between them. Once they approached that same fountain, Sam stopped there and lightly pulled Guy's hand. The knox turned to meet his gaze. Their cheeks grew hot underneath the cold rain.

"Guy, I..." Sam started. Guy waited. "I'm sorry... for doubting you back there. And I'm sorry for being clingy again. You really did surprise me back there and I tried stop you from making it happen."

"Sam, you have nothing to apologize for," Guy countered, "believe me, I would've felt the same way especially since our honeymoon was cut short. I really wanted to make it up to you by planning all this beforehand.

"Family means a lot to you, even more than it does to me. I love my family too but you missed out on your entire childhood with yours. And I wanted our families to be close too so I thought about inviting her over. I made every precaution I could to ensure she arrived safely on time.

"I-I don't know... I tried my best and this is what I got. I just want to make you happy the same way you did for me."

Sam was shedding tears at that point. Guy did all that for him right under his nose. He loved him that much! He was at loss for words. Honestly, screw words. 

"Would you kiss me in the rain?" it was all he could muster.

Guy didn't even hesitate. He dropped his umbrella, picked up Sam, and kissed him fiercely as the rain soaked them both. Sam pressed his clothed chest against Guy's and deepened the kiss. He then felt Guy grip his butt more firmly, so as to prevent him from slipping, and into their kiss Sam moaned. He gasped as they pulled away and whispered hotly into his lover's ear.

"I want you."

Guy grunted and felt a sensation beneath him ignite. Already? He thought. 

"Not here," he denied.

Sam jumped off Guy's arms. "Where's that hotel you reserved?" 

"It's only a block away." Guy picked up the umbrella, almost as if nothing happened, and led them away.

* * *

Once they arrived, Guy took out a hairdryer from his briefcase to dry themselves off before entering the building to give his renewed Quintuple Stainless Steel card.

"Ten million points!? Where did you get that many?" Exclaimed the puzzled receptionist.

"I win some I lose some. It depends on the distance of our adventure," Guy answered.

"I'll take it as legal earnings," shrugged the receptionist. "Here's your room key!"

Upon reaching their room, Sam's jaw dropped in awe.

"Whoa," he whistled, "fancy choice, Am-I-Am!"

"I'm glad you like it! Checkout's at noon in two days time. Which means we have two nights to ourselves."

"Hmm... I like the sound of that. Sounds a- _rrrelaxing."_ Sam purred while slowly making his way towards Guy. "Do you want to continue where we left off?"

Guy rolled his eyes, "That depends if you're willing to..." and gently pushed his spouse against the door, " _surrender_."

The face of seduction dawned on Sam's face as he said, "Just kiss me you fool."

And they fled to a pleasurable haven without trace. The room had a soundproof feature from the outside. How convenient!

Let's just say: it's really starting to feel like their honeymoon, so avert your gaze!

* * *

* * *

* * *

Deep gasps and sharp inhales echoed throughout the room as they kissed fervently with Sam's back against the door to the loo. Guy then kissed his neck, forcing Sam's legs to grow weak. He nipped and suckled against his skin...

"Guy!" he gasped raspily. Man, his Guy's a real geek! He yelped when he felt Guy sweep him off his feet. They went from the door to the bed in no more than a heartbeat.

The knox pulled Sam's buttons apart and let the fabric slip off his shoulders. Something about the sight turned Guy on. While he was distracted Sam turned the tables on Guy and helped him remove his sweater.

"I've been held back long enough," Sam muttered hungrily. He pressed his small body against Guy's fluffy one and gripped his neck fluff for another feverish kiss. 

"Do you know what you do to me?" Guy panted.

"I'm about to find out," Sam whispered back with the same lack of breath. They looked further down south and Sam made his descent all the way down to Guy's six inch length.

"Bingo." 

Guy hissed at the sudden contact between his shaft and Sam's hand. It was his first time being touched there by anyone else but his hands. His spouse's hand stroked up and down, getting used to the foreign sensation. 

"Is this what you do every time you touch yourself?" Sam teased.

"H-How did yo-you-- ugh!" Guy groaned as Sam ran his finger from the base of his cock all the way to stroking the tip.

"I know you held back for me too. You wanted to finish your job so you can come onto me," Sam went on, "and that turns me on so much..."

Guy moaned. That wasn't a finger anymore. Sam gently stroked his tongue on the tip of his length. An organ against organ, it heightend their sensitivity. Sam too grew hard after getting his lick. It tasted... new so to speak, not that I can explain. 

He was doing a bit of both now, a stroke with his hand here and there and licking down to his base. 

"Ha-ah!" Guy groaned shamelessly as Sam took him in his mouth. The Who beneath him moaned while thrusting the knot past his lips. Hot breath and saliva trickled down Guy's length and with his sensitivity rising at its peak, his mind when blank and began thrusting into Sam's mouth. 

Sam moaned at his husband's sudden urges. He jacked him off faster and tasted something new after every thrust. Guy came in a split second, but all is not out. 

Sam was slightly disappointed at the disruption of Guy's climax, still he took whatever he could and left no mess behind. He sucked on his fingers and moaned in between. His shirt was still hanging on his elbows.

_Yappit, Sam, you're ruining me!_

"Okay then, my turn!" 

A mixture of a yelp and a giggle engulfed Sam's lips, along with a searing kiss from Guy. They were back in pure bliss. His hands were everywhere, feeling every inch of Sam's body. When Guy made his way south, he breathed against his nethers hotly. It drove Sam wild already!

Sam had a decent length. It was a good size albeit smaller than his. Guy pulled his face up and continued to go slow. He felt a lump in his throat as he pulled up Sam's skirt though. He didn't see much from his position - he busied himself by kissing Sam's chest while earning a few whimpers - but he felt enough.

Guy's hand stroked the base of his lover's cock, earning a raspy moan from Sam below. "You've given me very clear detail on what you're doing to me this evening."

"U-uhn... am... did I do you okay?" 

"So much better than that." He gave Sam's length a gentle squeeze, "allow me to return the favor tenfold."

"Please," Sam begged.

Guy continued to arouse his spouse through the speed of his hand rubbing against the smaller's shaft. Every now and then, he played with Sam's tip, earning muffled moans coming from Sam's swollen lips.

And he tried something different, something Sam didn't expect. He lifted Sam's hips, causing him to yelp. It was embarrassing... but at least it's just them, right? Sam was about to ask, but then he felt a wet muscle brushing against his--

"Guy!" Sam panted desperately. What was Guy doing?? Why did it feel so weird? Oh how he didn't care. He was enjoying this new feeling! And no he wasn't going in. Guy was too shy and would feel a little disturbed for rimming Sam on their first try.

"Screw it." Guy laughed pathetically. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you should be sorry for stopping because I _loved_ that you big, sexy goon!" Sam snapped playfully.

"We'll resume that another time. Until then, we're doing this right."

Guy coated his fingers with some lotion he kept in his bag. He pressed a finger against that tight ring of muscle, from where his tongue had previously been, and prodded. It teased Sam to what felt like eternity.

"Guy please..." Sam whimpered, "don't do this to me!"

"Before I push my finger into you, answer me this: how often do you touch yourself here while thinking of me?"

"Ah... every night... give or take..." Sam gasped.

"And how badly do you want me to enter you right now?"

"So bad I might just kill you for i-hya-ahn!!"

Sam let out a high-pitched yelp as he felt a digit push its way into him. It was his first time having someone else enter him that wasn't from his own fingers. From what he recalled, he couldn't even reach those bundle of nerves he was unsure even existed!

Guy's finger wriggled around Sam's inner walls to get used to the feeling. It was only his finger and already did Sam's insides feel tight! He pushed another wet digit inside to stretch and scissor him out. Sam panted with his sensitivity reaching past its peak. 

"More... please, Guy, please!"

"Patience, Sam I-Am," Guy teased back. 

"I don't want to be pa-" Sam cut himself off with a scream of pleasure. It was at that moment he knew those bundle of nerves existed!

Guy found his sweet spot and the knox couldn't be more proud. He continued to brush against his lover's prostate. It drove Sam insane to the point where he almost ripped the sheets. Almost but not really. His length was stroked endlessly by Guy's hand while the other worked its way up inside Sam. Within seconds, Sam came with a load greater than he ever released during his solo sessions.

"Oh my yarns..." Sam panted.

Guy pulled his fingers out with a pop, leaving Sam to grunt at that hollow, empty feeling.

"Man I haven't even entered you yet and we're already worn out," Guy panted back.

"Who said... we were finished?" 

"Sam... are you sure you're sure?"

Sam weakly lifted himself up to pull Guy down with him. He kissed his lips softly and innocently and whispered,

"Make me yours, Guy."

Guy gawked at the statement and nodded. He applied the lotion onto his hardened member and positioned himself between Sam's legs. Sam stopped him there and turned to lay on his stomach. He lifted his hind in the air and presented himself to Guy, who gushed at his gesture of approval. 

"Sam, I- I like where this is going but I thought you wanted to face me when we do this."

"I'm fine with it..." Sam muttered shyly, "I trust you."

Guy felt his heart melt. There was Sam presenting himself so lewdly while feelin slightly insecure of his position. He hovered over him and left peppered down Sam's back. Then he placed his ringed hand over Sam's and intertwined their fingers together.

"I'll be gentle."

"Mmmhm..."

His length gently pressed against Sam's tight pucker before slowly pushing its way inside. Sam bit sheets to stifle his moans while Guy gripped his hand tighter albeit not pushing towards discomfort. He was barely halfway in and he already felt like releasing his load.

"Guy..." Sam muttered on his pillow as his spouse pushed in deeper.

"Son of a yip, Sam! You're so tight..." Guy growled deeply. He did his best to resist the urge to fuck Sam senseless. He's just not that kind of guy.

"Y-your hand feels cold..." Sam randomly commented.

"Then melt it with your heat... melt all of me with your heat!" Guy panted frantically. 

"Ahn!"

Guy pushed in further, forcing Sam to let out a series of pleasurable screams that echoed throughout the room. His voice grew more high pitched, which aroused the dominant even more. A few minutes felt like hours, but thankfully Sam felt fully adjusted.

"M-move..." it was all he had left to say.

Guy obliged and proceeded to start with slow and gentle thrusts. Sam hummed to the rhythm and his heartbeat raced quicker than ever. He turned his head to face Guy, who welcomed him into a distracting kiss. The knox's hands made its way back to fondling Sam's sex, which only heightened the latter's senses.

"F-faster..."

Guy listened.

"Ha-harder!"

Guy obliged. He wanted to see more of Sam's cute face, and he wanted him to feel comfortable too. Out of courtesy, Guy carefully turned his lover to face him. His face was flushed with a shade of germanium that was sure to be permanent by now. 

"I want to see all of you..." Guy muttered in between thrusts.

Sam's self-confidence withered away quickly and hid his face underneath a pillow. Guy sighed and tried to take the object off his face.

"Sam, please look at me."

"N-no," Sam murmured.

"Sam..."

"No way.... i-it's embarrassing!"

"So? It's just us here."

"Th-that's not it!"

"Then what is?"

There was a long pause in their intercourse. Sam kept the pillow over his head and confessed,

"It's you. Y-you're too good at this."

"I wouldn't be half as good if I wasn't entering you."

Sam snorted in amusement, "You're such a sap!"

"I know. I was trying to make you laugh."

"...Thank you..."

Guy resumed his thrusts, forcing Sam to drop the pillow below his face and whimper. Finally Guy went in so deep it made Sam yelp his loudest. 

"AHH!"

Sam quickly brought their lips together and continued to moan loudly between kisses. Guy continued to hit his prostate and stroke his shaft at the same time. Sam was over the flipping moon at this point. 

They're practically screaming each other's names now. The begging, thrusting and moaning all granted too much stimulation for their libido. Sam's lewd noises were the first to push Guy over the brink of pleasure. He arched his back and released himself inside Sam, who followed suit as tney both rode out their orgasm. Sam felt Guy's knot swell up inside him even before he came. Guy nearly collapsed on top of him, and he gripped his hands on the knox's back and heavil6 released every last breath he had knowing his lover's orgasm wasn't over yet. He felt hot squelches of white drip out of him, but was too tired to care.

Guy growled at the feeling of Sam's walls constricting him even more after he came. He felt like he was drowning in the hot mess he contributed between them. He felt Sam's chest heave against his own and pulled him closer for more comfort. He was still inside after all. It could take at least an hour before pulling out. 

"I love you..." Guy muttered weakly yet lovingly. Sam let out a lazy moan but for sure he said the same thing.

In a heartbeat or two, they drifted off to sleep. Sam's last thoughts?,

" _Thank you, Guy Am-I._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes their makeup honeymoon. What happens in Chapter 3 is beyond me. Hopefully a decent conclusion, with a few implied scenes maybe?
> 
> We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER.
> 
> What will they do in Stovepipe Junction?  
> Is their magic night ever going to happen?  
> Will this story ever be completed?
> 
> You'll find out in the next chapter!


End file.
